


Arrested

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Teen Wolf Smut Collection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, College Student!Stiles, Deputy Parrish - Freeform, Derek is a police officer now, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nightstick, Object Penetration, Officer hale, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Derek, Yaoi, top!Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan comes home to a surprise in the form of his Omega and Alpha mates, Derek/Stiles/Jordan, A/B/O verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested

Jordan locked the door behind him and hummed to himself as he shed his Deputy jacket, hanging it next to Derek’s leather jacket and smiled at the sight of Stiles bright red hoodie peaking out from under the black leather. Jordan’s smile brightened as he caught their mixed scents coming from the jackets but a sharp scent of arousal coming from their living room. He wandered into the room following his nose and let out a growl at the sight before him his eyes flashing orange as the Hellhound inside of him purred happily at the sights of his mates. 

Stiles was kneeling in between Derek’s parted legs, suckling at the Alpha’s thick cock with a dazed expression on his face, his wrists were locked behind his back with Derek’s spare pair of handcuffs. Derek was stroking his hand through Stiles chestnut hair. He must have only gotten home a little while ago as Derek was still in his police officer uniform, only his cock was pulled out of his slacks so Stiles could access it. He was watching Stiles lap at his pre-cum, eyes glowing Alpha red as he looked down at their Omega mate. 

“Welcome home Deputy Parrish.” Derek looked up from their Omega as Jordan loosened his tie as he came closer, running his hand down Stiles spine to rest on the curve of his ass. 

“What a welcome this is too.” Jordan pulled the werewolf into a kiss and Stiles moaned around Derek’s cock, eyes open and staring up at them lust clear on his face. 

“Has he been a bad boy?” Jordan asked nodding at the handcuffs Stiles was donning. 

“Very.” Derek purred and rolled his hips slowly drawing Stiles attention back to his cock. Jordan knelt down next to Stiles and let his Hellhound fire light up his hands. He ran his hands over Stiles clothes and watched as they melted off of him into nothingness leaving him completely naked and sighing under the warm heat from his Alpha’s fire. 

“Check how wet he is for me would you dear?” Derek asked teasingly giving Jordan’s ass a smack. 

“Oh it would be my pleasure honey.” Jordan winked back at the other Alpha. Jordan shuffled around so he was behind Stiles and adjusted his balance on his knees so he was still sucking Derek, but his ass was now raised up higher. 

Jordan parted their Omega’s ass cheeks and let out a pleased rumble of the strong scents of Stiles Omega scent and his arousal. Jordan looked down at the pink hole that was leaking juices and starting to flare on its own already. Jordan traced the rim with his tongue, relishing the taste of Stiles who whined around Derek’s cock. Jordan leaned back and slid two of his fingers inside of Stiles, stretching them apart with ease feeling how ready the Omega was. 

“Fuck Derek he’s so wet and his hole is just begging to be filled.” Jordan purred in approval and Derek matched it making Stiles squirm a bit between them. 

“You know.” Jordan whispered husky in Stiles ear, bending over Stiles arched back. “Officer Hale may have arrested you.” He said as he looked up at Derek flashing his own Alpha eyes. 

“But it’s up to Deputy Parrish to punish you.” Derek finished, licking his lips as his eyes darted to a item that was attached to Jordan’s belt, their eyes met and they both gave a slight nod of agreement.

“That’s right pet and I’ve already decided on your punishment.” Jordan pulled the item off his belt and caught the bottle of lube that Derek tossed at him and he quickly slicked it up. 

Stiles let out a loud cry around Derek’s cock when the thick, smooth, round end of a nightstick pushed into him. The nightstick slid in with hardly any resistance and Jordan took his time twisting the nightstick slowly inside of Stiles before he pulled it out slowly and he slammed it back in watching as Stiles whimpered and shuddered from each movement of the nightstick inside of him. 

“Ahh, oh god!” Stiles pulled off of Derek’s cock dropping his head back as the nightstick rubbed against his prostate and he saw stars and only Jordan wrapped a hand tight around the base of his cock he would have come right then and there. Derek tugged at Stiles hair impatiently and the younger man swirled his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock before sinking down further on the shaft. 

“Fuck I’m so close.” Derek gripped Stiles head, as he had to restrain himself from choking Stiles with his cock. 

“Let go Derek, fill that pretty mouth with your cum. You know how much he loves that.” Jordan encouraged his mate, licking his own lips at the sight of Derek’s control wavering. 

Derek let out a cry as he came hard, filling Stiles waiting mouth with streams of his cum. Stiles moaned as he swallowed as much of his Alpha’s cum down, loving the taste of it as it flowed over his tongue. 

“Your turn.” Jordan nipped at Stiles earlobe and let his Hellhound fire covered his hand that was on Stiles hard cock and stroked the hard length spreading the warmth of his fire over the stiff skin. With a push and twist of the nightstick inside of him Stiles’ body was arching violently as he cried out coming hard into Jordan’s hand and walls clenching down on the nightstick. 

“Good boy.” Jordan praised before he removed his sticky hand and joined Derek up on the couch across the room where the other Alpha had moved to once he rode his orgasm out. Jordan pressed his fingers to Derek’s lips and let the other Alpha lick their Omega’s cum off the digits. 

“Come over here.” Jordan beckoned to Stiles, but tsk’s when Stiles moves to get to his feet. “Hands and knees pet.” 

Stiles whined low in his throat as he moved back onto his hands and knees. He painstakingly made his way across the room towards where his Alpha’s were waiting, but every movement he made the nightstick inside of him moved with him teasing his insides. He settled down in front of the couch between his Alphas and turned around so his ass was facing the older men. 

“Look at him Jordan, look how much he fucking wants it. He doesn’t even care what’s up his ass, such a little cock slut.” Derek rubbed his hand over the bulge in the Deputy’s pants making the Hellhound groan and grind up against the Alpha’s large hand while his other hand went down to the handle on the nightstick and he slowly dragged it out and pushed it back in listening to the hitching gasps from Stiles at the movements of the nightstick. 

“Are you going to fuck into that wet hole of his? He always looks so good when he’s clenching down on your cock with your cum dripping out of him.” Derek whispered in Jordan’s ear, sucking at the skin behind the lobe making the Hellhound growl in want. 

Jordan slides off the couch, pulling his leaking hard cock out of his slacks resting it on Stiles ass cheek while Derek ever so slowly words the nightstick out of Stiles leaving his hole gapping and ready to be used. Jordan gripped Stiles hips and in a smooth movement he was fully inside of Stiles wet, hot heat. Stiles let out a high pitched keen at being so full suddenly and he dropped his forehead down onto the floor.

“So fucking tight.” Jordan groaned out as Stiles walls fluttered around his cock while Derek was stroking himself slowly watching his two mates intently with his bright red eyes. 

Jordan gripped Stiles hips a bit tighter and started to pull his cock out before thrusting back in filling Stiles up all over again rocking him forward with every move. 

“More Alpha please.” Stiles whined, pushing back against his Alpha’s cock needing him to go faster and deeper. 

“You heard him, you know he likes it hard.” Derek grinned as he knelt next to his mates and holds Stiles ass cheeks apart so they could both see Jordan’s cock sliding in and out of Stiles needy hole. With each thrust Jordan was hitting against Stiles prostate and Stiles was moaning so loud it was close to a scream. 

“I’m going to ah-ahh.” Jordan groaned out feeling his own orgasm approaching the heat from Stiles was overwhelming.

“Fill our pretty little Omega’s hole with your cum, give it to him.” Derek encouraged reaching down to pump Stiles cock so he would come soon after Jordan. 

“Stiles!” Jordan let out a cry, eyes flashing bright orange as his orgasm crashed over him, Stiles walls clamping down on his throbbing cock as he spilled his hot seed into their Omega’s ass making him whine and gasp at the feeling. 

“Come for us Stiles.” Derek growled low into Stiles ear, speeding his hand up and Stiles body arched upwards as he let out a strangled cry as he came hard over his mate’s hand. Jordan breathed out through his nose and slowly pulled his cock out and watched as trails of his cum trickled out of Stiles fucked loose hole. 

“Think you can take this?” Derek asked their Omega rubbing the head of his cock against the sensitive rim of Stiles hole, some of Jordan’s cum rubbing on the hard flesh.

“For my Alphas, yes.” Stiles agreed, voice raspy before he let out a surprised noise when Derek’s large cock slammed into hole, hands holding his ass cheeks apart moving quickly in and out of him. 

“Fuck Stiles, yeah take it all.” Derek grunted as his balls slapped obscenely loud against Stiles ass as he fucked into him. 

“Alpha!” Stiles mewled as the large cock pounded against his prostate. 

“Clean up the mess you’ve made.” Jordan said playfully as he knelt in front of Stiles, gently lifting him up off the floor so he was eye level with Jordan’s flaccid, sticky cock. Stiles latched onto the offered cock eagerly, giving kitten licks up and down the sides as he cleaned off his Alphas cum-covered cock. 

“Your mouth should be illegal.” Jordan moaned as he gripped Stiles hair to steady himself. 

“Do you want Jordan to eat your dirty little hole out after I fill you up with my cum? You would love that wouldn’t you?” Derek growled out and Jordan let out an eager groan at Derek’s words and Stiles echoed the sound from his place with Jordan’s cock in his mouth. 

“Yes, please, please Alphas!” Stiles whined after letting Jordan’s now clean cock pop out from between his lips and resting his forehead against Jordan’s muscular thigh. 

“You heard him Jordan.” Derek laughed at the excited look on Jordan’s face and with a final hard thrust Derek let out a growl that was close to a howl as he shot his cum into Stiles ass, watching as his and Jordan’s cum trickled out of either sides of his cock as he rolled his hips. He slowly removed his limp cock from Stiles ass and gave it a soft smack as more cum rolled out of Stiles well fucked hole. 

Derek leaned back against the couch and pulled Stiles onto his lap before he held Stiles trembling legs apart to expose his erection and cum filled hole to Jordan. The Hellhound let out a low growl at the sight of his fellow Alpha holding their Omega open for him, so ripe and it took a lot of self control to settled between Stiles spread legs on his stomach instead of ramming his cock back into their Omega’s twitching hole. Instead he used his hands to hold Stiles ass cheeks apart and he dove into the stretched hole, tasting Derek and his own cum mixed together inside of their Omega. Stiles walls were twitching and fluttering around Jordan’s skilled tongue as the Alpha took pleasure in cleaning their mate out. 

Stiles was writhing in Derek’s firm grasp hips pushing down on Jordan’s tongue. He whined and gasped at each flick and roll of his mate’s tongue. If anyone’s mouth should be illegal it should be Jordan’s. 

“How does it feel pet? Having one of your Alpha’s cleaning all that cum out of that slutty little ass of yours?” Derek asked, voice low in Stiles ear making him shiver under the tone. He loved that when having sex Derek was such a dirty talker.

“S-So good Alpha! Please, more, more!” Stiles begged as he wiggled down against Jordan’s tongue. Derek chuckled fondly at their Omega before leaning down to capture Stiles red lip in a heated kiss, dominating his mouth completely with no resistance. 

Jordan withdrew his tongue; licking his own lips clean of cum. He watched as his two mates kissed, tongues visible every so often feeling his own arousal grow hard against his stomach and he licked a stripe up the underside of Stiles cock, pleased at the annoyed growl Derek gave when Stiles broke their kiss to let out a groan. Derek got his back though by pulling up his own knees to hold Stiles knees part so he could rub, tease and pinch Stiles nipples making Stiles wiggle in his grip. 

Jordan moved off his stomach and knelt between their legs and lined his and Stiles cocks up against each other, the heat coming off of their erections was intense. Jordan took them both in his hand and started off at a slow pace. Stiles whined breathlessly as he jerked his hips upwards so he could get more friction against Jordan’s cock. 

Derek moved his hands back to hold Stiles knees, leaving their Omega’s nipples red and taunt. He used his large hands to keep Stiles legs parted and he bucked his hips up so his own cock slid between Stiles ass cheeks to get his own friction as his mates rubbed against each other. Stiles moaned and leaned up to kiss Jordan tugging at his short hair. Jordan kissed back, plundering Stiles mouth like he owned it. Jordan reached behind Stiles to tug at Derek’s black hair knowing his other mate loved that. Derek moaned into Stiles neck and his pace sped up encouraging Jordan and Stiles to buck against each other faster. 

It didn’t take much longer for Stiles to let out a loud cry of his Alpha’s names as his orgasm was punched out of him. His vision going white and when he regained his vision he was being gently cradled between his Alphas who were letting out primal growls as they neared their own climaxes.

“Come for me my Alphas, please.” Stiles whimpered out arching his body in an effort to help. His words and movements did the trick and they both let out almost howl like sounds as ropes of white decorated his front and back. He let out a lusty moan as his Alpha’s teeth found their spots on either side of his neck, where their mating bites were located from the first time they mated. 

The room was full of panting and soft murmurs as the trio nuzzled each other for a while before Stiles Alphas moved their Omega up onto the couch. Derek took his time cleaning Stiles up, pressing kisses to every inch of skin that he cleaned. Jordan had Stiles leaning against his chest pressing soft kisses and petting Stiles chestnut hair whispering loving words to their Omega. Once the trio was clean, Stiles held his arms to Derek and the Alpha wolf fell into the embrace and felt both his mates’ fingers threading through his hair in a soothing motion. 

“Was it everything you wanted it to be Stiles?” Jordan asked in his quiet ‘after sex, I love you to the moon and back’ voice. 

“Oh that and so much more. Thank you both for agreeing to this… Kink of mine.” Stiles blushed and buried his face in Jordan’s chest much to his mate’s amusement. 

“You put up with our kinks, this is the least we can do for our perfect Omega.” Jordan reassured Stiles.

“I had fun.” Derek grunted out, voice showing how exhausted he was.

“I’m glad, but now we sleep and maybe if your good tomorrow I’ll you both shower with me.” Stiles promised and laughed when both his mates perked up at the promise. It was an unwritten rule to not have shower sex in the morning before college/work; apparently he really loved their play that night. 

“Like I said, perfect.” Jordan reiterated much to Stiles embarrassment and Derek nuzzled Stiles stomach, giving little kisses to the skin there as his own way of saying thank you. 

“Big scary Alphas you two are.” Stiles teased. 

“Only for you.” Derek teased back and Stiles huffed before he snuggled down in-between his Alphas letting their supernatural body heat lull him into a well-earned sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
